Tout cela à cause d'un mots de trop
by Florette
Summary: Une réunion comme les autres pour les Nations avec Amérique qui joue toujours au héro mais cette fois ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ce que cela tourne au cauchemar comme ça. /ATTENTION YAOI ET VIOL DONC NE LISEZ PAS SI VOUS ETES SENSIBLE!\


Voici un one-shot assez sombre. Je l'ai écrit alors que j'étais malade ceci explique donc peut-être cela. Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à commenter.

* * *

Tous ça à cause d'un mots de trop.

*Salle du conseil des Nations, 10h le 16 Janvier.

«Bon alors le sujet du jour est l'écologie, annonça d'une voix claironnante Amérique. Je propose d'utiliser un robot qui rétablira la couche d'ozone et cela fera de moi le héro de ce monde. Quand dite-vous? Je n'accepte aucun refus!»

«Je ne sais pas, répondis Japon pensif.»

«Affirme toi Japon, ordonna Suisse!»

«On ne peut pas essayer de faire cela, c'est totalement idiot, commenta Angleterre.»

«Je suis contre Angleterre et Amérique, indiqua France en bâillant.»

Alors qu'il se faisait par les deux nations Italie se promenait entre les trois nations avec son petit drapeau blanc. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils en air marre.

«Arrête avec ton drapeau Italie tu nous soûle à la fin!»

Ils avaient parlé tout les trois en même temps regardant le pauvre pays méchamment.

Toutes les discussions dans la salle s'arrêtèrent pour regarder ce qui ce passait. Italie était debout devant eux son drapeau pendant dans sa main, la bouche ouverte et les yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes. Tournant les talons il s'enfuit en courant hors de la pièce toujours devant l'air stupéfait des autres Nations.

«Vous êtes des imbécile!»

Cette déclaration claqua dans le silence de la salle. Allemagne qui c'était contenu jusque là c'était levé en colère contre les trios idiots.

«Je pars le chercher!»

Allemagne s'élança à la poursuite de son ami. Normalement Italie ne courait pas vite sauf quand il s'agissait de fuir et dans ces cas là il battait tout le monde.

Italie courrait sans se retourner. Ce que les trois nations lui avaient dit l'avait blessé . Soudain il senti des bras l'attraper et le tirer sur le côté.

«Que...?»

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire avant qu'un coup sur sa nuque ne lui fasse perdre connaissance.

Allemagne courrait en regardant dans tous les couloirs. Finalement il arriva devant le rue sans voir une seule trace de l'italien.

«Il ne peut pas s'être envolé, ragea l'allemand!»

Il senti quelque chose tirer sur sa veste. Se tournant il vit un ours lévitant au-dessus du sol.

«Hein?!»

«C'est moi Canada, murmura un petite voix si faiblement qu'il dut tendre l'oreille pour l'apercevoir.»

Effectivement maintenant il voyait Canada derrière l'ours.

«Italie est par-là. Viens vite il a besoin d'aide!»

Lui aussi avait suivit Italie quand il c'était enfui. Il couru derrière Canada jusqu'à un croisement donnant sur la porte arrière du bâtiment. Ouvrant la porte de sorti il vit quatre hommes se dirigeant vers une grosse voiture noire. Un de ses hommes portait Italie inconscient! Allemagne réagit au quart de tour et s'élança vers le hommes. L'entendant arriver les hommes se retournèrent et se mirent en position de combat sauf celui portant la jeune nation. Allemagne en mis deux à terre et aller attaquer le troisième quand un autre homme sorti de la voiture et attrapa Italie.

«Toi! Retourne toi vers moi si tu tiens à la vie de ce pays!»

Allemagne se tourna lentement vers celui qui venait de parler. Il tenait une arme contre le tempe d'Italie.

«Rend toi, ordonna l'homme!»

Allemagne regarda indécis le corps d'Italia entre les mains de son ravisseur. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses hommes l'enlever mais s'il continué de ce battre alors il le tuerait!

Un des ravisseurs c'était relevé et avancé discrètement dans le dos de Ludwig. Levant la main il l'abatis sur la base de son coup lui faisant perdre connaissance à son tour.

«Que faisons nous de lui chef?»

«Nous ne pouvons pas laisser de témoins et je pense que notre commanditaire sera heureux d'avoir un joué en plus. Embarqué le.»

Aussitôt dis aussitôt fait et la voiture parti en quatrième vitesse. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'il y avait eu un autre témoin.

*Pendant ce temps en salle de réunions, 10h30 le 16 Janvier.

«Ils en mettent du temps, remarqua Chine.»

«Bah ils doivent avoir trouvé un endroit calme pour «discuter», rigola France. Tout ça à cause des deux là.»

«Tais toi, c'est aussi de ta faute si Italie est partie dans cet état, répliqua Angleterre.»

Juste à ce moment là la porte s'ouvrit. Ils regardèrent tous dans cette direction mais personne n'entra. Enfin personne de visible. Canada se glissa jusqu'au tableau utilisé par Amérique et effaça ce qu'il y avait décrit dessus.

«Regardez le tableau s'efface tout seul, s'écria Chine.»

«Un fantôme!»

«Non regardez ce qui s'écrit, les coupa Japon avant qu'ils ne partent dans leur délire.»

«C'est moi Canada. J'ai suivit Italie et Allemagne mais des hommes viennent de les enlever!...»

Les nations regardèrent le message sans comprendre puis la lumière se fit dans leur yeux.

«Quoi?!»

«Comment ça enlevé, s'écria Amérique?! On ne peut as enlever une nation comme cela quand on est un humain!»

«...un homme a assommé Italie et quand Allemagne est venu pour le libérer ils ont menacé de tuer Italie et on assommé Allemagne à son tour puis sont parti dans une voiture noire.»

«Comment savoir si c'est vrai, murmura pensivement Chine.»

A ces mots Canada se vexa mais personne ne le vit.

«Je sais, s'exclama Angleterre. Avec la magie je peux voir ce qu'ils voient donc s'ils sont conscient je verrais où ils sont et sinon cela veux dire qu'ils ont bel et bien été enlevé.»

Il se mit immédiatement à tracer son pentacle et se plaça au milieu. La lueur bleu s'éleva autour de lui pour s'étendre pratiquement immédiatement.

«Alors, demanda Russie?»

«Ils sont inconscients et ils ont quitté le pays. J'ai du chercher pour les localiser.»

«Vers où se dirigent-ils?»

«Vers la Chine ou la Russie. Je ne peux pas déterminer tant qu'ils ne se seront pas posé.»

«Alors on va aller les sauver et je vais être le héro, s'exclama Amérique.»

«Moi je rentre chez moi, déclara Suisse. Je vais préparer ma maison au cas où ils seraient blessé.»

*Six heures plus tard dans une pièce sombre, 16h le 16 Janvier (décalage horaire non pris en compte).

Allemagne ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il tenta de bouger mais un son métallique parvins à ses oreilles. Ses bras étaient attaché au-dessus de sa tête et seul la pointe de ses pieds touché le sol. Un bruit dans le couloir attira son attention et la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme entra et appuya sur un interrupteur inondant la pièce de lumière.

«Je vois que tu es réveillé. Parfait. J'en avait assez d'attendre.»

«Qui es tu? Ou est Italie?»

«Que de question pour un prisonnier. Hum..., tu ne mérite pas de savoir qui je suis il te suffit de m'appeler maître et pour ta deuxième question il est derrière toi.»

L'homme tourna Ludwig face au mur. Attaché au mur le jeune italien était toujours inconscient. Mais, lui au-moins, n'était pas pendu par les mains et était assit sur le sol.

«Comme tu le vois je ne lui ai rien fait...pour le moment.»

«Que nous voulez vous, grogna Allemagne?»

«Et bien on fit les nations invincible et immortel tant que leur pays existe mais il existe des pays sans nation et des nations sans pays. Ses endroits sont désœuvré et n'importe qui peut les gouverner. Mon but est simple je veux savoir les faiblesses de chaque nation et tester un produit de mon invention qui sépare la nation incarné de son pays réel. Au départ j'avais demandé à mes hommes de ramener une nation facilement utilisable mais ils m'ont aussi ramené toi. Alors je vais en profiter.»

L'homme c'était avancé jusqu'à être collé à Ludwig.

«Je suis sur que tu veux protéger cette faible nation alors tu vas gentiment te prêter à mes expériences et me dire tout ce que je veux savoir.»

«Je ne dirais rien, cracha Allemagne!»

«J'espérais que tu dirais cela. Torturer une nation dois être vraiment fascinent et agréable. Ce que tu vas subir sera très douloureux et si quand j'en aurais fini avec toi tu ne me répond toujours pas alors j'essayerai sur Italia. Mais attention, tu vas devoir résister car si tu perd connaissance, si tu dors ou si je vois que je n'ai plus toute ton attention, alors je m'intéresserais à lui. Et peut-être même que si ta manière de réagir me plaît alors je le libérerais. Tu as tout bien compris?»

Ce qu'Allemagne avait surtout compris c'était que cet homme voulait torturer une nation, n'importe laquelle et que les informations qu'il voulait n'étaient qu'un prétexte.

Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait comprit. Pour Italie il ferait ce que cet homme voulait.

«Alors commençons.»

L'homme se dirigea vers une table sur la droite et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs. Ils en sorti plusieurs couteaux. Les testant sur le coin de la table en bois il en choisit un bien affûté puis revint vers Ludwig. Il découpa d'abord le haut de l'allemand en croix et fit tomber les morceaux au sol le laissant torse nu.

«Pas mal, commenta l'homme avec un regard pervers qui fit frissonner Ludwig. Mais pas pour tout de suite. Dommage. D'abord bois ça!»

Ludwig senti un liquide amer lui couler le long de l'osoephage.

«Cela empêchera ton pays de ressentir tout ce que tu vas subir.»

Immédiatement il senti les effets du produit. En effet il ressentait comme un dédoublement dans son esprit : d'un côté son esprit pays et de l'autre son esprit humain. Mais seul le côté esprit humain lui restait accessible. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'il allait subir toutes les souffrance que cet homme allait lui infliger comme s'il était un humain. Il pâlit soudainement.

«Alors cela fait bien effet. Maintenant nous pouvons réellement commencer.»

Il passa le couteau bien affûter sur le torse de Ludwig laissant des traces sanglantes. L'allemand se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

«Hum...résistant. Mais pour combien de temps?»

Il passa à nouveau la lame mais en appuyant plus fort. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que le torse de Ludwig ne soit plus qu'une plaie sanglante. Il n'avait toujours pas crié mais ses lèvres et l'intérieur de ses joues étaient en sang, montrant la douleur qu'il ressentait.

«Alors si on essayé le sel maintenant?»

Attrapant une grosse poignet de sel il s'appliqua à en étaler partout sur les plaies d'Allemagne. Immédiatement celui-ci en ressenti la douleur intense et il retint à grand peine un cris.

Heureusement pour lui quelqu'un frappa à la porte à ce moment là, détournant l'attention de l'homme.

«Entrez!»

«Désolé de vous déranger monsieur mais un de vos collaborateurs viens d'arriver et demande à vous voir.»

«J'arrive.»

Se tournant vers Ludwig :

«Il va falloir remettre cela à plus tard je le crains mais n'oubliez pas vous n'avez pas le droit de dormir ni de perdre connaissance. Je le saurais si vous le faite car vois tu cet appareil sur ta droite mesure tes battements de cœur et ta respiration. S'il faiblissent alors je suis immédiatement averti. Alors à la prochaine, termina l'homme en l'embrassant.»

Il sorti en éteignant la lumière et replongeant la pièce dans le noir.

Ludwig ferma les yeux pour essayer de ce concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur qu'il ressentait mais à chaque respiration elle se rappelait à lui. Il allait devoir tenir bon sans savoir pour combien de temps mais pour Italie il le ferai.

*Quelques heures plus tôt toujours dans la salle de réunions des Nations, 13h le 16 Janvier.

«Ils se sont posé en Chine.»

«Tu en es sur, demanda Chine? Dans qu'elle région?»

«Je ne sais pas avec précision, je sais que c'est au Nord vers le Tibet et c'est tout.»

«Alors allons-y, s'exclama Alfred.»

Ils se levèrent et allaient se préparaient à quitter la salle après avoir discuté du meilleur moyen pour les retrouver quand soudain ils ressentirent tous un bruit comme un verre qui se brise dans leur esprit.

«C'était quoi ça, demanda Japon à moitié inquiet?»

Ils avaient tous pâlit en entendant ce son. Ils ne l'avaient jamais entendu auparavant mais ils savaient tous que cela ne signifiait rien de bon.

Angleterre se replaça au milieu de son pentacle et se mit à chercher l'esprit des deux Nations.

«Je sens Italie mais je ne trouve pas Allemagne. C'est comme s'il était là sans être là!»

«Comment ça, demanda Russie peu sur de ce qu'Angleterre disait.»

«Il est toujours là mais il est diffus comme s'il pouvait disparaître à tout moment. Avant d'aller en Chine il faut aller en Allemagne!

«Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux se séparer, demanda France?»

«Si c'est ce que je pense cela ne servirait à rien, répondit Chine. La dernière fois que j'ai senti quelque chose comme cela c'était lors de la disparition de Rome Antique!»

«Tu veux dire que Ludwig est disparu, s'écria Japon?»

«Pas encore mais si on ne se dépêche pas alors oui.»

*Chine, bunker perdu dans la neige. 10H du soir le 16 Janvier.

Ludwig entendis un petit gémissement derrière lui, preuve que Felicianno reprenait connaissance.

«Italie, appela t-il doucement.»

«Allemagne? On est ou là? Pourquoi il fait tout noir et pourquoi je suis attaché?»

«Des humains nous on fait prisonniers. Felicianno, je veux que tu garde les yeux fermés! Tout le temps! Quoi que tu entende à moins que je ne te le dise ou que ce soit une autre Nation que tu connaît bien! Je me suis bien fait comprendre?»

«Oui Allemagne, répondit d'une petite voix Italie.»

Si Allemagne l'appelait de son prénom humain c'est qu'il était très sérieux. Il serra alors les paupières et ferma les yeux.

Ludwig laissa retomber sa tête en arrière. Il avait pu cacher la douleur qui l'étreignait pendant qu'il parlait à Italie mais maintenant elle revenait au galop. De plus le froid dans la pièce ne faisait rien pour la calmer. Et il ne faisait que l'engourdir un peu plus, lui rendant le tâche de rester éveillé que plus compliqué. Par moment il voyait des petites lumières lui passer devant les yeux. Il sentait également ses jambes fléchirent même si elles ne touchaient pas le sol. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Il pouvait se mentir autant qu'il le voulait mais son corps ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il devait y avoir autre chose dans cette boisson qui l'affaiblissait car normalement même sans son côté Nation il aurait pu résister bien mieux à la douleur.

De nouveaux des pas dans le couloirs et la même porte qui s'ouvre.

«Alors je vois que tu es toujours conscient. Bel exploit alors que le froid, tes blessures, la perte de tant de sang et ce que tu as but auraient fait perdre conscience à n'importe qui. Tient Italie est réveillé. Parfait comme cela il assistera au spectacle. J'ai du te laisser tout à l'heure à cause d'un contre-temps mais qui est maintenant réglé alors je suis tout à toi. Nous allons commencer par ton dos qui est encore vierge. Hum...Je sais et si je te marquais? Excellente idée n'est-il-pas?»

L'homme sorti de la pièce pour aller chercher son matériel.

«Italie, appela Allemagne. Tu ne craint rien mais n'oublie pas garde les yeux fermés.»

Avant que Felicianno n'est pu répondre l'autre revint avec un fer chauffé à blanc. Sur celui-ci était représenté une croix. Ludwig déglutit et senti un frisson lui couler le long de la colonne vertébrale. L'homme lui tourna autour puis sans prévenir il appliqua le fer au milieu du dos de l'allemand. Cette fois il ne put retenir le hurlement de douleur qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Il senti sa conscience partir sous l'assaut de la douleur mais il se concentra pour garder les yeux ouvert.

«Quel cris magnifique et je m'y connais crois moi. Alors si on continué un peu ce petit jeu?»

Il sorti un autre fer du brasero portable qu'il avait ammené. Celui-ci n'avait pas de motif et était juste une barre en fer. Passant à nouveaux dans le dos de Ludwig il l'appliqua à divers endroit tout le long du dos et sur les hanches. L'air ambiant de la pièce sentait la chair grillé. Ludwig avait de plus en plus de mal à rester conscient et l'autre le voyait bien. Sa gorge était en feu à cause de ces cris et du sang coulait de ses poignets à cause de ses mouvements.

«Tu sais que tes cris m'excitent énormément, lui murmura l'homme à l'oreille en faisant descendre sa main le long du devant de son pantalon?»

Posant le fer il repris le couteau pour enlever les dernier vêtements de l'allemand.

«Hum... tu es vraiment pas mal. Je suis content qu'il t'est capturé toi aussi. Mais avant de jouer je veux encore entendre ta voix.»

En disant cela il attrapa de nouveaux le fer et le promena le long des jambes de Ludwig. Il ne put de nouveaux retenir ses cris et ne se tu que quand ses cordes vocales refusèrent de marcher.

«Regarde comment tu m'excite, ordonna l'homme avec une voix perverse.»

En effet avec sa main libre il avait ôté son pantalon et commencé à se masturber au grès des cris d'Allemagne.

Il laissa tomber le tison pour actionner la manette permettant de baisser ou lever les chaînes où était attaché Ludwig. Il l'amena jusqu'à ce que la bouche de Ludwig soit au niveau de son entre-jambe. Il lui mit de force son sexe dans la bouche et le força à faire des va-et-viens en lui attrapant le crâne. Finalement il repoussa Allemagne en arrière et remonta les chaînes de façons à pouvoir le prendre. Lui écartant les jambes il le pénétra d'un geste brusque. Cela arracha un nouveau cris de douleur à sa victime et du sang se mit à couler le long de ses jambes. Il se mit immédiatement à bouger sans chercher à atténuer la douleur. Baladant ses mains sur les blessures de Ludwig, chaque cris de douleur l'excitant plus, il appuyait avec délectation sur chaque marque plus profonde. Il gémissait à chaque mouvement de bassin. Ludwig était tellement serré! S'en était presque un crime de son avis et il se retenait pour ne pas jouir immédiatement.

Allemagne gardait les dents serré et il fermait les yeux. Il revoyait en image les sourires d'Italie, se rappelant son rire. Cela l'empêchait de lâcher prise et de se perdre dans l'inconscience. Heureusement Italie ne voyait pas tout cela même s'il ne pouvait l'empêcher d'entendre alors il devait être fort pour lui pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien. Soudain il senti l'autre se tendre et se rependre en lui dans un cris de plaisir.

«Et bien tu es vraiment très bon. Je vais aller me reposer pour aujourd'hui mais toi n'oublie pas et reste éveillé. A demain.»

Il reparti en éteignant de nouveau la lumière et les laissant dans le noir.

«Allemagne, appela d'une petite voix Italie, ça va?»

«Bien sûr. Tu me connais il m'en faut plus que ça pour flancher. Essaye de dormir Italie. Les autres vont sûrement venir nous chercher.»

Ils restèrent sans parler jusqu'à ce qu'Allemagne entende le souffle d'Italie s'apaiser signe qu'il c'était endormis. Ludwig sentait que des larmes de douleur pointé à ses yeux mais il ne pouvait pas les laisser couler. Il devait rester fort pour Felicianno. Sa tête lui tournait et des papillons dansaient devant se yeux. La perte de sang commençait à se faire durement sentir. Un humain ne peut perdre que deux ou trois litres de sang sans mettre sa vie en danger et lui saignait depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Il laissa sa tête pendre sur son torse essayant de garder les yeux ouvert.

«Rome Antique tu ne pourrais pas arriver quand on a besoin de toi des fois, murmura t-il?»

*Berlin 16h du soir 16 Janvier.

«Regardez, le pays va très bien, montra France en essayant de se convaincre.»

«Non, soupira Angleterre, écoute le souffle du pays n'est plus là. Ce pays est comme endormis. Au yeux des humains rien ne change mais tout va au ralenti. Il faut retrouver Allemagne au plus vite. Seulement je n'arrive même pas à localiser avec précision Italie.»

«Ce n'est pas de ta faute, le rassura Chine. Si les ravisseurs ont choisit mon pays c'est parce que les ondes magiques sont neutralisé vers le Tibet du fait de son combat contre ma domination. C'est comme s'il y avait une nation là-bas sauf qu'elle n'est pas réelle. Même moi je ne ressent pas vraiment cette partie de mon pays. Il faut aller sur place et chercher comme des humains.»

Alors qu'ils remontaient dans l'avion qui les avait mené ici ils entendirent une musique s'élever :

«Au Paradis... a non il ne faut pas que je chante j'ai quelque chose de plus important à dire. Montrez moi une carte de la région, ordonna t-il au nations bouche-bée.»

Chine sorti en tremblant une carte de la région du Tibet.

«Ils sont ici, indiqua Rome Antique en pointant un endroit. Quand vous serez sur place vous verrez un indicateur. Faites vite si vous voulez sauver Allemagne.»

Sur ses mots il disparu. Les nations regardèrent le vide là où il était à l'instant d'avant puis la carte avant de décoller rapidement. Direction le Tibet.

*Chine, Tibet, 5h du matin, le 17 Janvier.

«Comment allons nous trouver le repère de ces hommes, geignit France? J'ai froid moi!»

«Rome Antique a dit qu'il nous avait laissé un indicateur, répliqua Angleterre, alors un peu de patience!»

«Ce ne serais pas ça son indicateur, demanda Japon en pointant du doigt un statue grec représentant Rome Antique?»

Ils regardèrent tous les statues avec une goutte d'eau derrière le crâne. Se dirigeant vers la statue ils virent qu'elle était sur une plaque en métal. Amérique s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand Angleterre l'arrêta.

«Attend. Je vais nous rendre invisibles ce sera plus prudent.»

Sitôt dit sitôt fait.

Ouvrant le plaque ils virent un escalier qui descendait dans la terre.

«Bon je passe devant. France tu me couvre. Angleterre tu me couvre. Russie tu me couvre. Chine tu me couvre. Japon tu me couvre. Vous n'avez rien à redire à cela? Parfait! Allons y!»

«Et moi, murmura Canada sans que personne ne l'entende?»

Ils descendirent l'escalier et arrivèrent dans un long couloir sombre. Amérique appuya sur le premier interrupteur qu'il vit. Le couloir s'illumina dévoilant des rangées de portes. Ils commencèrent à les ouvrir une à une tombant d'abord sur une réserve à outil puis sur un laboratoire de chimie, etc. Finalement ils ouvrirent la dernière porte du couloir. La pièce là était plongé dans le noir. Tâtonnant le mur Amérique finit par trouver l'interrupteur et appuya dessus illuminant la pièce. Ils sursautèrent tous devant le spectacle se déroulant sous leur yeux.

Allemagne se concentrait de toute ses forces pour rester conscient. Le souffle paisible d'Italia lui permettait de détourner son esprit de la douleur. Il était conscient qu'encore une visite de ce malade et il perdrait le combat.

Soudain il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Il senti son cœur se serrer. Alors c'était ici et maintenant que sa vie allait se terminer. Il avait quelques regrets comme tous le monde mais le plus important était qu'il n'avait jamais dit à Italie qu'il était le Saint Empire Romain Germanique sous une autre forme mais que ce qu'il ressentait pour lui n'avait jamais changé, pas même quand il avait compris qu'il n'était pas une fille. Il ne pourrait pas non plus sortir Italie de cet enfer et cela lui pesait sur le cœur. Il tendit l'oreille, les pas s'arrêtaient à toutes les portes et les ouvraient. Étrange. Cet homme savait pourtant où il se trouvait et les deux autres fois il était d'abord venu le narguer puis était parti chercher ses outils. Tendant l'oreille encore plus il entendit différent bruit de pas qui était discret comme s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire remarquer. Un espoir que les autres les ai retrouvé naquit dans son cœur. Au moins Italie serait sauvé! La porte s'ouvrit et la lumière fut allumée. Il les vit tous les six, non sept, devant lui et il vit également le choc sur leur visage.

«Allemagne, s'écria Japon en premier!»

Il courut vers lui et actionna la manivelle pour descendre les chaînes.

«Russie ton manteau, ordonna t-il en tendant le bras.»

Russie lui tendis et il enveloppa Ludwig dedans pendant qu'Amérique et Angleterre lui détaché les poignets. France lui c'était approché d'Italie pour voir s'il allait bien sans le réveiller.

«Qui t'as fait ça, demanda Amérique d'un ton glacial?»

«Attend avant de lui poser des questions idiots, le coupa Angleterre. Tiens, bois, fit il à Allemagne en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.»

Allemagne la bu avec avidité. Le liquide qui lui coulait dans la gorge était comme synonyme de renaissance.

«Merci, dit il d'une voix enroué à force d'avoir crié.»

«Tu as besoin de soin urgent, déclara Chine en regardant les plaies de Ludwig.»

«Non? C'est pas vrai, rigola Allemagne avant de se mettre à tousser?»

«Notre avion est trop loin. Il faudrait le rapprocher, commenta Japon.»

«Envoyez Canada avec Italie, dit Ludwig. Cela les éloignera d'ici au moins, murmura t-il faiblement.»

Comprenant ce que Ludwig voulait dire par là Angleterre alla parler à Canada resté près de la porte puis amena un Italie réveillé mais qui avait toujours les yeux fermé. Les écoutant repartir Angleterre revint au côté d'Allemagne.

«Nous sommes allé à Berlin mais ton pays semblait comme tournant au ralenti pourtant il n'y avait aucune trace de ce que tu as subit, commenta France.»

«Cet homme m'a fait boire quelque chose qui a divisé mon esprit en deux : d'un côté l'esprit humain et de l'autre l'esprit nation m'empêchant d'y avoir accès.»

«Ce que je craignais est donc arrivé, déclara Chine.»

«Comment cela, demanda Japon?»

«Vous savez que j'étais déjà quand Rome Antique vivait encore. A cette époque des médecins cherchaient des moyens de soigner une Nation si elle était blessé ou malade sans avoir à passer par le peuple. En gros faire un remède à l'envers ce ne serait plus le peuple qui soigne la nation mais la nation qui soigne le peuple. Après des centaines d'années de recherches des médecins ont finalement trouvé une formule qui agit correctement sur les Nations. Rome Antique, Germany et moi-même avons été convié au premier essai de cette plante Rome en étant le cobaye de sa propre volonté. Le médicament eu pour effet de diviser la personnalité de Rome Antique ne lui permettant plus de ressentir son pays ni de les aider. C'est à ce moment là qu'il y a eu Pompéi et l'éruption du Vésuve. Vous connaissez la catastrophe qui s'en ai suivit. Finalement les chercheurs ont trouvé un remède au remède permettant d'annuler son effet. Trouvant ce produit trop dangereux nous avons détruit les recherches et n'avons gardé qu'un seul exemplaire de la solution pour en guérir au cas où quelqu'un réussirait à le refaire. Seulement ce produit c'est perdu quelque part entre la Germany et Rome car nous alternions les tours de garde. Aucun d'entre nous ne sais ce qui c'est produit à cette époque. Les guerres ont empêché les recherches d'aboutir. Il semblerait que ce produit est finalement refait surface. Il faut arrêter cet homme et l'obliger à nous donner l'antidote.»

«Oui mais comment le faire venir à nous, demanda France? Il va se sauver et croire à un piège.»

«Je sais comment le faire venir sans qu'il ne se doute de rien, murmura Allemagne. Si je perd connaissance alors il viendra.»

Angleterre allait demandé ce qui lui permettait d'être aussi sur de cela quand il vit sa réponse dans les yeux de Ludwig.

«Allemagne, le coupa Japon, si tu perds connaissance tu risque de ne jamais te réveiller. Ta Nation n'est plus là pour te soutenir pour le moment.»

«Je sais mais je ne veux pas laisser cet homme en liberté alors qu'il peut recommencer avec n'importe lequel d'entre-vous.»

Ils voyaient tous que le «n'importe lequel d'entre-vous» disait clairement : Italie.

«D'accord, allons sauver le monde, déclara joyeusement Amérique même si on pouvait voir que sa gaieté était feinte.»

«Alors cachez-vous et éteignez la lumière et tenez vous prêt.»

Allemagne relâcha la contrôle qu'il exerçait sur son esprit et senti immédiatement les ténèbres envahir son esprit. Il accueilli l'inconscience avec gratitude car ainsi il ne ressentait plus la douleur.

Dix minutes plus tard.

L'homme entra dans la pièce en souriant. Alors il avait finalement craqué. Un peu trop résistant à son goût celui-là mais il était sur que l'autre crierait beaucoup plus vite et ce pour son plus grand plaisir. Il alluma la lumière avec un petit sourire suffisant et sadique sur le visage. Un élément bizarre dans la pièce retint son attention, en effet Allemagne au lieu d'être suspendu était allongé au sol avec un manteau posé sur lui. Il fronça les sourcil et écouta attentivement le silence de la pièce. Plusieurs respirations lui parvinrent. Tournant les talons il se mit à courir vers la sorti.

«Merde, s'exclama Angleterre. Il va s'enfuir!»

Ils s'élancèrent tous à sa poursuite dans le couloir ne laissant que Chine avec Allemagne. L'homme atteint la trappe avant eux et sorti dans la neige. Il se dirigea vers son moto-neige qui l'avait amené ici depuis son quartier-général un peu plus au Nord. Alors qu'il allumait le contact les autres sortirent à leur tour du souterrain.

«Il va nous échapper, cria France.»

Juste au moment où il allait partir il senti quelque chose le frapper en plein visage et ce plusieurs fois de suite mais il ne vit pas son agresseur. Les autres regardaient l'homme se faire assommer par une planche en bois qui lévitait au-dessus du sol.

«Canada, compris Amérique.»

Finalement l'homme glissa au sol inconscient.

«Bravo Canada, le félicita Angleterre.»

«Merci, murmura celui-ci. L'avion est juste à côté.»

Ils y emmenèrent Allemagne et l'allongèrent sur des banquettes laissant Japon soigner ses blessures avec les moyens du bord.

Quand l'homme repris connaissance il était attaché avec une corde et devant lui se tenait les Nations en colère.

Il balaya du regard chacune des Nations :

Angleterre froid, Amérique laissant couler sa colère à travers son visage, France dégoûté, Japon toujours stoïque, Chine qui avait un regard laissant transparaître tous les supplices qu'il avait pu inventer depuis sa naissance et qu'il voudrait lui infliger et Italie qui avait clairement des envies de meurtres.

Ce fut Angleterre qui prit la parole en premier :

«Ce que tu as fait est répugnant et indigne d'un être humain : t'en prendre à une Nation alors que ce sont des millions de vie en elle. Pour cela tu sera jugé devant toutes les Nations mais nous voulons que tu nous donne l'antidote de ce que tu as fait boire à notre ami.»

«Vous savez que sans antidote il ne lui reste que deux ou trois jours à vivre? A voir votre tête je pense que non et vous savez le plus beau c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'antidote.»

«C'est faux, s'exclama Chine. Il y en avait un!»

«A l'époque peut-être mais il avait été perdu et nous n'avons pas essayé d'en refaire un. Alors bonne chance à vous, rigola l'homme.»

Son rire fut stoppé par un coup de poing. Italie le regardait tremblant de colère.

«Ce n'est pas vrai! Tu mens! Il existe un antidote!»

Il ponctuait chacun de ses mots par un coup de poing. On oubliait souvent que l'Italie du Nord c'était souvent battu pour rien juste à cause d'une petite remarque sur l'architecture d'une ville. Amérique tira Italie en arrière et le serra contre lui. Cet homme disait la vérité même si cela lui coûtait de l'admettre. Ils avaient tous perçut les accents de vérité dans sa voix et aussi sa jubilation à la vue de leur désespoirs à peine camouflé.

L'homme rigolait toujours. Finalement Japon qui ne perdait jamais son contrôle en eu assez et envoya son pied dans la face de l'homme le faisant terre.

«Que faisons nous, demanda Angleterre d'une voix atone?»

«Nous ne devons pas baisser le bras et devons essayer de refaire ce remède, déclara Amérique serrant toujours un Italie en sanglots contre lui. Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner.»

«Oui, je me rappelle des ingrédients qu'il fallait pour le faire. S'il n'a pas modifié la formule alors nous devrions pouvoir le faire en moins de deux jours.»

«Direction la Suisse alors.»

Suisse, maison de la Nation, Midi.

Quand ils étaient arrivé devant sa maison ils avaient vu Suisse arrivé avec sa sœur collé à ses talons. A l'intérieur de la maison Autriche accompagné d'Hongrie les attendaient visiblement très inquiet.

Quand Hongrie avait vu Russie portant Allemagne elle avait immédiatement couru chercher les compresses et autres choses utile pour soigner et les avait forcé à allongé Ludwig dans un lit puis leur avait ordonné de la laisser seule. Même Italie avait été mit dehors.

Depuis ce moment là ils travaillé à préparer le remède Chine essayant de se rappeler de tout les ingrédients. Ils auraient bien voulu avoir l'aide de Rome Antique à nouveau mais celui-ci ne voulait pas venir car Italie n'était plus en danger.

Finalement après de nombreux effort, un début d'incendie causé par Amérique, deux ou trois bleu pour Italie et France quand ils avaient du aller chercher des poils de Yacht alors que celui-ci ne voulait pas et un mal de tête pour Chine à force d'essayer de se rappeler, le remède était fini. Enfin semblait fini car Chine était persuadé qu'il manqué encore un ingrédient mais ne savait pas quoi. Malheureusement ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps devant eux. Se résignant à le laisser tel quel ils allèrent dans la chambre où était Allemagne.

Chine lui versa le produit dans la bouche pendant qu'Angleterre lui tenait le nez bouché pour qu'il avale. Selon ses souvenir l'effet devait être immédiat. Ils attendirent en regardant Allemagne avec espoir mais rien, pas même un frémissement.

«Je suis désolé, murmura Chine. Je me suis trompé dans la formule.»

«Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit Amérique. C'est de la notre à France, Angleterre et moi. Si nous n'avions pas engueuler Italie rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Tout cela à cause d'un mots de trop.»

L'échéance arrivé à son terme et la respiration d'Allemagne devenait très dur. Italie sauta au coup de Ludwig en pleurant :

«Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner! Tu as dit qu'à chaque fois que je serais dans la cata tu viendrais et que je ferais l'inverse! Tu me l'as promit alors tiens ta promesse! Allemagne!»

Ils baissèrent tous la tête, ne pouvant supporter de voir Italie aussi triste.

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, dévalant son visage et tombant sur celui d'Allemagne. Quelques-unes tombèrent dans sa bouche resté entre-ouverte.

Soudain la respiration de Ludwig se fit moins haché et plus facile. Ses paupières bougèrent lentement et s'ouvrirent.

«Italie, murmura t-il?»

«Allemagne, s'écria Italie avec un grand sourire à la place des larmes.»

Tous relevèrent la tête et regardèrent le miracle qui se jouait devant leur yeux. Allemagne les regarda tous et sourit lui aussi. Laissant ses paupières se refermer il s'endormit mais cette fois il était hors de danger. Personne ne vit l'ombre qui les observait et qui souriait en les regardant.

«Il faut le laisser se reposer alors ouste, tous dehors, ordonna Hongrie!»

Ils sortirent tous un à un sauf Italie qui c'était endormis à côté d'Allemagne. L'ombre s'approcha à côté d'Italie et lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant de disparaître.

Suisse, Maison de la Nation, 14h le 21 Janvier.

Angleterre, Amérique, France, Canada, Suisse, Autriche, Liechtenstein, Hongrie, Chine et Japon étaient réunis dans la salon de leur hôte avec une tasse de café ou thé selon les préférences. Ils se remettaient en silence de leur frayeur de la veille et de ces derniers jours.

«Comment cela ce fait-il que cela est marché, demanda finalement Japon en rompant le silence?»

«Je pense que cela vient d'Italie, répondit Suisse mais je ne saurais l'expliquer.»

«Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez, je vous ai dit que le produit avait disparu entre Germanie et Rome Antique. La plus grande partie du territoire entre les deux c'est l'Italie du Nord actuelle. Je pense que quand le produit a disparu il c'est répandu dans la terre alors quand Italie est né il avait ce pouvoir en lui. Quand il a pleuré Allemagne a du avaler une de ses larmes avalant par de la même le remède.»

«Pensez vous qu'il faudrait le leur dire, demanda Autriche?»

«Non. Il vaut mieux garder le secret là-dessus et être les seuls à savoir. Ainsi Italie ne sera pas menacé par des profiteur, répondit Japon. Quand pensez-vous?»

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

Pendant ce temps Italie dormait avec le sourire à côté d'Allemagne qui avait repris connaissance. Le regardant dormir Allemagne se dit que finalement il aurai peut être la possibilité de lui dire. Baissant sa tête il posa un baisé sur ses cheveux et murmura :

«Bonne nuit Chibi Italie.»

Italie bougea dans son sommeil en entendant cela et se colla un peu plus contre Allemagne. Celui-ci passa son bras autour d'Italie et se rendormit.

Oui il avait tout le temps maintenant de lui dire.

Fin.

* * *

J'ai longtemps hésité sur la fin sur le fait de laisser mourir ou non Allemagne puis je me suis dit que j'allais être gentille et faire un Happy end. Mais si vous voulez l'autre vous avez juste à enlever à partir du moment où il avale les larmes et le tout est joué.


End file.
